I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weaponry and, more particularly, to a magazine for a firearm.
II. Description of Related Art
There are many previously known magazines that are used to store and provide ammunition for weapons and firearms of all different sizes, calibers, and configurations. These previously known magazines typically include a housing defining a channel in which stacked ammunition is contained. A spring loaded follower is also contained within the channel and abuts against a lower end of the stacked ammunition. The spring then urges the stack of ammunition toward the upper end, i.e. the end attached to the firearm, thus urging ammunition from the magazine into the ammunition loading chamber of the firearm.
Although there are many types of different magazines used with firearms, a box magazine is most commonly used for firearms, both automatic, semi-automatic, and manual. These previously known box cartridges typically comprise an elongated housing defining a channel in which the stacked ammunition is contained. The number of rounds of ammunition contained within the magazine will, of course, vary from one firearm and to another.
In order to urge the ammunition into the loading chamber of the firearm, a spring loaded follower is contained within the channel of the housing. This spring loaded follower, furthermore, abuts against a lower end of the stack of ammunition within the magazine chamber and urges the ammunition stack within the magazine toward the other end of the magazine, i.e., the end of the magazine attached to the firearm. Consequently, the follower urges the ammunition stack into the loading chamber for the firearm.
In many situations, it would be desirable to be able to rapidly determine the amount of ammunition remaining within the magazine. Such information would be particularly advantageous in combat situations.
Previously, the only mechanism to identify the amount of ammunition remaining within the magazine has been to provide a slot extending longitudinally along the magazine housing so that the bottom of the ammunition stack can be viewed through the slot. In some cases, the slot is filled with a transparent material, such as transparent plastic.
This previously known mechanism for allowing the shooter to determine how many rounds of ammunition remain within the magazine, however, has not proven wholly successful in use. Specifically, in order for the shooter to determine the position of the bottom of the stack, it is necessary for the shooter to take his or her eyes off of the intended target and to look through the slot. This however, is unacceptable in many situations such as combat situations, where it is desirable for the soldier to keep his or her eyes on the intended target at all times.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known magazines with a longitudinally extending slot is that it is not possible to see the bottom of the ammunition stack at nighttime or in other situations where there is simply insufficient light to view the bottom of the ammunition stack. This also is unacceptable in many situations, such as combat situations.